dimensional_collisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bastion Enzo
Personality Bastion is very much into himself. He thinks that he's always the best looking, most well-behaved and the greatest fighter, no matter who he's surrounded by. That was how he was raised, and for a long time, how he held himself. However, his time as a sorcerer sage definitely changed him somewhat, in comparison to what he used to be. Now he understands that things - and people - other than himself matter, which is only further proven when it comes to the way he feels about Jocelyn. Although he has strayed from how he was once, he still compliments himself quite frequently, especially in front of a mirror, or any surface that can provide him with his own reflection. Appearance Bastion has very light blonde hair, so much so, that it is nearly the colour white. He has a very 'princely' structure, both in his appearance, how he walks, fights and carries himself. Equipment Weapons * Solaris - Bastion’s signature weapon is a spirit sword that was given to him when he first began his training as a sorcerer sage. Gear * Customized Sorcerer Sage Gear - Bastion has customized his sorcerer sage armour to make it look more like he owns it. These armours vary in colour and generally have a spiral symbol on the back that signifies the sun. Powers/Abilities Powers * As a sorcerer sage Bastion was trained in both schools of a sorcerer and sage hood, which combine to what is referred to as a sorcerer sage. Sorcerer sages have special spirit swords that are given to them at the beginning of their training so that they may make them into their own, and release a new kind of power from it. Bastions base power with his sword in it’s base form is to control solar energy. On it’s next form he can control this to a better degree, and even create constructs with it. To activate this form he needs to call out it’s specific chant “Call Down the Heaven’s Mighty Flames. Solaris” the sword ignites so hot that it becomes white and very hard to look at. Solaris is the name of his sword, and on the next level. the Final release is a solar fire that is so strong it turns Bastion’s body in a humanoid flame being. Bastion is one of the only two sorcerer sages that their final release becomes them. In this form Bastion’s physical abilities are increased as well as his control over the solar energy. * Bastion has a very fine control over the chakra-mana that courses throughout his body. Chakra mana is the energy that combines mana from sorcerer’s and mages with the nature chakra from sages and ninjas. He can apply this energy to his physical fighting as well as to carry out special techniques that can only be used by the chakra-mana. Abilities * Master Swords man * High proficiency in hand to hand combat * Amazing Lover - You know it ladies! * Confidence History Birth of the Prince Bastion was born on a sunny day in Shamballa as the first son of the Royal family. The King of Shamballa, Bastion's father, was ecstatic that he had had a son. Bastion was raised by his mother and father very lovingly, however his father taught him that as royalty he is naturally above everyone else. But his mother tried to contain this as much as she could with no avail. Bastion had became to believe that he truly was higher than everyone else. Growing Up As Bastion grew up he was taught many different arts along with his 5 sisters. He was taught how to play the piano, the violin, he was taught how to do traditional Shamballan dances, both sword to sword and hand to hand combat, and many Regal arts that his father "deemed worthy". Eventually Bastion grew bored of all of this that his Mother and Father had given to him. He wanted to do something for himself so that he could become his own definition of a man, not what his family laid out for him. It was then and there that Bastion decided that he would become a sorcerer sage. But not just any sorcerer sage, the best one there would ever be. For it was simply meant to be because he was a prince right? The Path to becoming Less of a Snot Nosed Brat Bastion soon found that being a prince meant basically nothing on the path to becoming a sorcerer sage. Especially with his teacher Erika, who did not like his personality whatsoever. Erika decided that if he wanted to be even recognized as a sorcerer sage Bastion needed to lose the stuffy attitude. So for the lack of better words... She treated him like shit. She was constantly hard on him, pushing him to his extreme limits, and when he complained about her treatment of him. She'd make him work even harder. Eventually he realized that he needed to change his personality a bit for her to teach him anything sorcerer sage related, and so he did... Sort of. Now the Path of a Sorcerer Sage! Bastion was finally on his way to becoming a sorcerer sage! His teacher Erika deeming him slightly more bearable than when he first began under her tutelage. She taught him the basics of being a sorcerer sage; using chakra mana, figuring out what his sword was supposed to be, and how to use his new abilities safely and effectively. Around this time a new Student named Charles Hunter went under Erika's teaching. And instantly Bastion and him were bitter rivals who nearly hated everything about each other. Really it was uncanny, you had to see it. It was like almost instantaneous hatred. A few weeks after Charlie joined their training sessions, Bastion awakened the initial release of his newly named sword Solaris. Bastion was excited he was now under the law of the sorcerer sages, a fully fledged sorcerer sage! The Present and Onward Bastion was now assigned missions for sorcerer sages. These missions included taking down low level paranormal threats around somnium, and group task forces with several cities authorities to help them with any sudden paranormal problems that may be occuring. During one such mission Bastion ran into a short red headed girl who was being followed by what is considered a high level threat. A set of Kotyk Demons, so he attacked and Saved the girl, Jocelyn was her name. Bastion didn't know at this time, but this stubborn red headed girl would soon change his life forever. Trivia * Before meeting Jocelyn, Bastion had very little understanding of how the world outside of Shamballa worked. * He adores orange soda. * Bastion has often asked himself out, but turns himself down because he's afraid of such a commitment. * Bastions favourite food is bananas but he'll only eat it if it's still green. And the skin has to be on it. Category:Characters